Brooke & Lucas Together At last
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: Brooke has baby Angie, and Lucas is a big help but what if she starts to see him as more than 'help? This lovely Brucas story picks up the night Brooke went over to Lucas' to finish her sketches but it has a different story line after…
1. Chapter 1

_Brooke has baby Angie, and Lucas is a big help but what if she starts to see him as more than 'help'? This lovely Brucas story picks up the night Brooke went over to Lucas' to finish her sketches but it has a different story line after…_

Brooke looked up from sketching, "Lucas she adores you." Lucas looks up from playing with baby Angie, "well it's kind of hard to resist the Scott charm." Brooke laughs at him and then continues onto her work. About half an hour later Brooke sleepily looks up at the two of them, Angie asleep and Luke half way there, Brooke got up to take Angie from him but he starred wide awake, "done?" Brooke stood up and stretched after she realized he wasn't letting her go, "no but it's getting late. We should go." Lucas, "stay. You can finish and then you don't have to wake her up." Brooke sat next to him on the sofa, "Luke I don't know. And you don't have a crib, and…" **Luke**, "Lily's old bassinet is in the garage. I'll get it." Brooke could tell he was going to make her stay so she could finish so there was no use in arguing, "fine." Luke smiled and place a very sleepy Angie in Brooke's hands as he went to the garage to get the bassinet out. A few minutes later he came back into the living room to find Brooke changing Angie, "She is all set." Lucas smiled, "I see, so you planned for her to sleep over huh?" Brooke walked with him to place her purple monkey in the bassinet, "I always pack clothes for her." Luke put Angie in the bassinet and watched as Brooke kissed her goodnight, "what about you?" Brooke went back to the sofa, "huh? What about me?" Luke sat next to her looking at her designs, "did you pack any clothes?" Brooke yawned, and placed her last sketch on the coffee table, "nope. I'm not a baby Luke I can pretty much eat without making a mess and I can announce when I'm going to throw up." Luke laughed and pulled her up off the sofa, "okay fare enough. Come on lets go find you something to sleep in." Brooke noticed that Luke held onto her hand the whole way there but didn't really think anything of it.

Brooke stepped out of the bathroom laughing, "Luke I don't think these are going to work" Luke looked down at the shorts he gave her, "Do you just have a t-shirt I could wear?" Lucas looked back up, "yeah hold on." Lucas gave her a button up shirt, "It's the only one long enough." Brooke took the shirt and without thinking put it on right in front of him, "you seriously need to do laundry Luke." Lucas was trying his hardess not to look, but It's Brooke Davis for goodness sake, "I know." Luke turned to leave but Brooke caught him, "Where are you going, Angie's out. That's her newest thing I love - she sleeps through the night." **Luke**, "I was going to make the bed in my moms room for you." Brooke crawled into his bed, "no offence Lucas, but I'm not sleeping in your mom's bed. Besides what if her and Andy…" Luke jumped in bed and started tickling her, "Brooke Davis don't you dare finish that sentence!" Brooke was laughing so hard, "Okay, okay!" Luke stopped tickling her, but was still sitting on her, "I'm just saying, they probably had sex in that bed." Luke put his head down next to hers, "Ah, gross Brooke! I don't want to ever have to think about my mom having sex." **Brooke**, "how do you think you got here?" **Luke**, "gross!" Brooke laughed for a few minutes then when she stopped she noticed a few things: One when did the shirt ride up, two Luke was still lying on top of her? Luke must have noticed that she went silent because next she noticed he was staring at her, and then he noticed he was on top of her, "oh sorry Brooke." Luke crawled into the bed next to her.

Lucas was the first to start to drift and Brooke thought he was asleep so she scooted closer to snuggle up next to him, but soon found out he wasn't asleep. **Lucas**, "hmmm. Brooke." Brooke could feel him behind her and wanted him so it was a battle that was beginning to start inside her head (_should I or shouldn't I ) screw it! _Brooke turned around and immediately started kissing Luke as she wrapped her leg around him and he turned so he was now on his back and she was on top of him. Lucas breathing started to pick up, "Brooke, are you…sure?" Brooke continued to undue the buttons on her shirt as she was grinding her hips against him, "Yes. God yes!" That's all Lucas needed because he wanted her so badly. After spending the past couple of weeks with her and seeing her with Angie he was falling for her again.

The next morning Brooke woke up to an empty bed, no crying baby, and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes being made. So she put Luke's shirt back on and tip toed to the kitchen in time to see Luke cooking with one hand while he held onto Angie with the other. Brooke stood in the doorway for awhile watching, and couldn't help but snicker when he started to sing to her, "Aww, baby you should stick to writing." Luke swung around, spatial in hand caught, "that's okay, Angie loves her daddies singing, don't you?…" They both realized what he said, "I mean. I… We made your favorite breakfast." Brooke smiled, "It's okay to get attached Luke, I have to catch myself all the time." Luke smiled back, thinking she'd never know how he wish it were true. **Luke**, "so what are my two pretty girls doing today?" Brooke was eating her second pancake, " work. I have some things to do around the shop, then I have some last minute touches to finish up for my presentation that's in a few weeks and then I think I'm suppose to have dinner with Naley." Luke wiped Angie's face, "So you pretty much have a lot of work to do. When I do not, so it would make more sense if I got to play with Angie today while you worked?" Brooke stopped eating and looked up at the two, "I don't know, Luke. She can be a handful, and…" **Luke**, "remember I got a new baby sister senior year? I've had practice." Brooke looked at him skeptical, and he continued, "fine. Lets ask Angie who she want's to spend the day with. Angie, who do you love best?" Brooke and Luke both started laughing, "fine Luke you win, but you better take care of my princess!" **Luke**, "of course. only the best." Brooke got up to clean her plate, "want to met me at my place in like half an hour? That should be enough time for us to change." Brooke went to put her jeans on and grab her bags, then headed out.

Brooke got out of her car and went around to Angie's side to get her and her bag. Once inside Brooke placed Angie into her playpen and went to shower and change for the day. About twenty minutes later and her phone was ringing, "hello?" **Luke**, "can I come in or…" Luke pushed her bedroom door open, "will I get lucky and you still be in a towel." Brooke was putting on her shoes, "ha ha Luke. Okay, I packed extra baby food, clothes, diapers, and an extra pacifier, and wait do you know how to measure the formula?" Luke went to grab the bag out of her hands and pulled her into a kiss, "Brooke calm down. I can handle this." **Brooke**, "I know. I just, I've never really left her all day." Luke went to pick up Angie, "hey pretty girl! How's my pretty girl?" as Brooke fallowed behind him with the diaper bag, purple monkey, her bags, and shut the door behind herself, "Oh wait Luke her seats in my car."

Brooke walked into her shop and was greeted by her assistant, Millie, "Morning Brooke! Hey where's your mini you?" Brooke came back from dropping her bags in her office, "oh she's spending the day with Lucas." **Millie**, "Lucas, as in Lucas Scott?" Brooke helped a customer then continued the conversation, "yeah. So?" Millie smiled wide, "So?" Brooke, "I really don't want to go there Millie. So I'm going to start this innovatory so I don't have to be here all night."

Lucas Walked into the Ravens gym holding on to Angie with one hand while her purple monkey and pacifier in the other. Skills saw him first, "Oh well if it isn't mommy-Luke. What are you doing with Brooke's mini me? You turning into Mr. Mom?" Lucas laughed, "ha ha, no I'm just hanging out with the prettiest girl I know. Are you jealous?" Skills went to take Angie from him to play with her, "Yeah, man but hey the ladies love me. See." Skills had Angie on his lap and she was giggling at whatever it was he said. Lucas laughed and took her back, "whatever man. She's going to be a daddies girl." Skills looked at him, "Daddy huh? So is little Mrs. Angie the only one calling you 'Daddy' or is momma Brooke doing the same?" Lucas smiled a bit, "Man don't you have a team you need to teach to stop sucking?" Skills got up laughing, "Oh wow, that's harsh. But it's okay, Your still my dog. I'll see you later at Naely's right?" Lucas got up tickling Angie, "You know me and my pretty girls will be there." Skills laughed shaking his head, "I knew you two would get back together sooner or later. Hey man, I wont be surprised if Brooke started popping out mini Lukes soon." Lucas laughed, but on the inside he was dreaming of the day.

Around five Brooke got a call, "hey boyfriend." **Lucas**, "hey. We are just waking up from a good nap and was about to head over to Naely's. Do you want to met there or want us to wait for you?" Brooke just locked up and was now in her car starting the engine, we can ride together if you don't mind waiting." **Lucas **"No we can wait, I was going to feed Angie before I left anyway. We'll be here." Brooke agreed and hung up as she came to a red light. A few minutes later and Brooke was walking through the front door, "You should really lock your door." Luck came from the kitchen, "yeah well…" Brooke saw Angie giggling as Luke handed her over to her, "And how's my princess? Did you have a good time today with Da…Lucas?" Lucas cleared his throat, "We should get going." **Brooke**, "yeah, and can we take your car? I don't really feel like fighting with that car seat right now." **Lucas**, "anything for you pretty girl."

Nathan opened the door when they arrived, "You two are in trouble." Brooke and Luke looked at each other, "Why? Brooke what did you do?" Brooke lightly punched him, not to hard because he was carrying a sleeping Angie, "hey!" Lucas, "just kidding. Why and who are we in trouble with Nate?" Nathan closed the door as they came in, "Oh, you'll see." Haley, "Lucas Eugene Scott is that you!" Brooke, "Oooo, you got called by your whole name!" Brooke stuck her tongue out at him but pulled it back in when Haley came into sight, "Your in trouble to Brooke Penelope Davis!" Brooke, "Really was the middle name necessary?" Haley pinched Brooke. Brooke, "Owe! Haley, what did I do?" Haley went on a rant then, "What did you do? What did you do she ask Luke!" She was going to hit him but stopped in mid air when she saw he was carrying Angie so she pinched Brooke again. Brooke, "Owe! Not fair, if Luke is in as much trouble as I am why am I the only one being abused!" Haley turned around and stopped walking towards the kitchen to answer, "Because Brooke Penelope Davis he is carrying a baby, so you get his." Brooke gave Luke a look and he just held up Angie like look, you don't want me to drop her kind of look. Haley continued to the kitchen mumbling, "The two of you guys getting back together and not telling me! Ha! You know I'm the main one who was totally team Brucas, and yet I'm the last to know!" Brooke stopped, _how did she know?, _She turned towards Luke, "You told someone and it wasn't Haley! You know that means death."

Lucas went to put precious, sleeping Angie in the guess room and then met up with everyone in the kitchen, "so where's my favorite nephew?" **Haley**, "he's playing in the living room with Skills. Don't change the subject Lucas!" Lucas came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear which made Brooke go into a giggle fit. Haley couldn't be mad for long, "I still am made at you guys for not telling me, but I'm so happy for you two. You deserve happiness." Brook and Lucas smiled at each other, "Thank you tutor-wife." Brooke gave Lucas a quick kiss and said she was going to check on Angie and then visit some with the boys in the living room. Haley turned to Lucas, "If you hurt her again, I will personally kick your ass Lucas. She deserves this." Lucas was shocked that Haley said a swear word, "I know Haley and I wont. I promise. She is the one Haley. I can see us together, raising kids, and grandkids together." Haley smiled and gave him a hug, then they headed toward the living room. They were all having a good time laughing and talking, and watching Jamie beat Skills with the wii, when the bell rung. Haley went to get it and everyone else was still doing there own thing. Nathan was trash talking skills who was getting beat by a child, while Brooke and Lucas some how snuck off. Which no one knew until Haley came back, "hey guys look who's back." Nathan and Skills looked up and where shocked. "Hey guys." Nathan looked at Haley who looked just as surprised, "um…Hey Lindsay"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, boy Lindsay's back! What kind of trouble could this possable cause? Not much - Not! And to add to make matters worst, Anothr person shall return soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I misspelled relationships in the chapter title. Just saw it. Anyway, Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Upstairs:<p>

Brooke and Lucas stumbled backwards into one of the upstairs bedrooms, "Lucas…Naley's going to…Kill us if this is there room." Lucas thought about it, and looked around to make sure it wasn't, "nope were good." Brooke smiled and continued to take Luke's clothes off, while he concentrated on her.

Downstairs:

**Nathan**, "so Lindsay, what brings you back to Tree Hill?" Lindsay sat on the sofa across from him, and placed her head in her hands, "Honestly? I think I made a mistake." Nathan and Haley both look at each other, and then Nathan held on to Haley because he could tell she was going to explode and he didn't know how she was going to. **Haley**, "What the hell is wrong with you guys! You can't keep kicking his heart around like it's a soccer ball!" As she stormed off that's when the room noticed Jamie was still in the room. **Jamie**, "Ooooo, Mama said a bad word! She's going to have to put a dollar in the swear jar." Nathan tried his hardest not to laugh, "hey Jamie, why don't you go get ready for bed." Jamie knew what that meant, _The adults want me out of the room to talk_, "Okay dad." So it was now just Nathan, Skills and Lindsay in the room. **Nathan**, "Look Lindsay I know you probably need someone to talk to right now, but now's probably not a good time." Lindsay nodded in agreement, and got up to leave. **Skills**, "Dude, when did Luke become the hot new toy every girl wants to play with?" Nathan laughed, "Shut up dude. Hey where are the love birds anyway?" Skills smiled and starting laughing, "Aw, man knowing those two the are probably somewhere doing the nasty. They do it more than rabbits." Nathan agreed and picked up the other Controller to play Skills.

Upstairs:

Haley was so upset between Lindsay, and the call the other day she got from Peyton. About few minutes after she heard the front door close Jamie came into her, "Momma." **Haley**, "Hey baby, I thought you were in bed?" **Jamie**, "I was but I think Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke are playing a game because I can here them. But I remember you said it wasn't nice to just bust open doors when we have guess, so I came to ask you if I could play with them?" Haley thought for awhile, _they have been missing for at least forty minutes now,_ "Jamie what game are they playing?" Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but Aunt Brooke keeps makes weird sounds, and Uncle Lucas keeps calling her name. I think they might be wrestling. Can I go play with them momma?" It took Haley a minute, but then it hit, "Eww! Um…No baby you can't play that game with them. Why don't you sleep in mommy and daddy's bed tonight?" A few minutes later and it looked like Jamie was sleeping so Haley tried to sneak out, "Momma where are you going?" **Haley**, "to check on Angie honey, I'll be back." And yell at Lucas and Brooke again, what the hell where they thinking?" **Jamie**, "hurry back momma." Haley gave him an okay, and then was off to search for the two trouble makers of the night but bumped into Nathan instead. **Nathan**, "hey, I was coming to check on you. Are you okay?" **Haley**, "No!" **Nathan**, "okay well before we start on that again, have you seen Jamie?" **Haley**, "Yeah, he's in our bed. Do you want to know why he's in our bed Nathan? Because your brother and his girlfriend are in the guess room next to his having sex!" Nathan did an oh, not good face, "um…Haley, how about you sleep on whatever it is your about to say." Haley looks at him glaring, but then softens once he gives her a kiss, "fine. But tomorrow, they are mine." Nathan chuckled a bit, "Yeah babe, they are all yours okay." Haley agreed, kissed him again and headed back to bed but stopped when she remembered where she was going, "Oh, wait will you check the baby. That's where I really was going." Nathan nodded and the departed in separate ways.

Nathan went to check on the baby but stopped when he heard someone in the living room cooing, it was Lucas and Skills playing with Angie. He came into the room and tried to look stern but couldn't, "Man you are in so much trouble with Haley it's not even funny. And if Brooke see's this little one awake she's another female your going to have mad at you." As Nathan took Angie away from Luke he put his oh crap face on, "Okay I can understand why Brooke would be upset, but why is Haley mad again." Nathan stopped tickling Angie, "apparently Jamie was in bed when he heard you guys 'wrestling' and then went and asked if he could 'wrestle' with you guys." Skills busted out laughing, "Man I told you they were off somewhere doing it like rabbits!" Lucas threw a pillow at skills, "Shut up man." Skills was still snickering. **Lucas**, "So basically I should get out of here before she wakes, or avoid her in the morning?" Nathan handed Angie back to him, "exactly. But if I were you, I'd go on a mini vacation." Skills started laughing again. Nathan headed upstairs to bed with his wife and left the guys downstairs. Skills, "okay man I love my little niece and all, but if she sleeps in the guess room with me while you guys are upstairs doing it like rabbits, is she going to wake up screaming? And if so what do I do? I mean Jamie's my man, but I didn't do much when he was a baby." Lucas laughed at his friend, "If I left her down here with you, you'd give her a bottle, change her, or just give her pacifier to her, but I'm not going to. So don't worry, Good night." Skills turned off the TV, "night, Goodnight princess and no hard feelings." Lucas shook his head laughing and headed upstairs to the room him and Brooke where currently occupying.

Brooke woke up when she felt something soft placed next to her, rolling over she noticed it was Angie, "hey baby." Brooke sat up and picked up Angie, "so did you learn to walk while I was asleep, or did your daddy bring you up here?" Lucas smiled every time he heard that word, daddy. Brooke saw the giddy smile on his face, "what?" Lucas, nothing, I just love you." Now Brooke had the giddy child smile on her face. She leaned over, gave him a kiss and laid down with the baby.

The next morning Brooke and Lucas where woken up by a very angry baby. **Brooke**, "Lucas…Your princess is awake." **Luke**, "I know, I know." Next Jamie came bolting through the door, but slowed when he saw the angry baby. He placed his hands over his ears, "Aunt Brooke, Angie's crying!" Brooke turned towards Lucas who was struggling with a squarming, and crying baby. She laughed and then turned back to Jamie, "I know buddy, but you know what" he shook his head no, "Your uncle Lucas seems to have this under control so why don't we go see what your mom has cooked for breakfast?" Jamie's face changed and he reached out for her hand, which she gladly took after kissing Lucas.

Jamie and Brooke came racing down the stairs that lead to the kitchen, and Brooke was first to reach the bottom, "I won, I won, I…I…I won!" Then she blew a raspberry, which Nathan and Haley saw, "really Brooke? Did you just blow a raspberry at a child?" Brooke sat across from Nathan and stole a piece of his baccon, "What I'm just suppose to let him win because he's a kid - No sir.! He's got to learn somewhere." Nathan shook his head while Haley got serious, "Yes, but we'd like him to stay a kid for as long as possible so next time you and Lucas decide to 'wrestle' please don't do so next to my son's room." Brooke blushed and then looked up at Haley, "Sorry." Nathan was laughing, and Haley accepted her apology, "And for your sake" she turned to Jamie, "cover your ears baby" he did so and she turned back to Brooke, "I hope you two have been extra careful, the way you two go at it." Again Brooke blushed, "we're always…well mostly, always careful." Haley turned back around, "What! What do you mean mostly always? That's not always! Brooke?" Nathan took that as his que to leave. And Lucas was coming down with Angie, but Nathan just ushered him outside with him and Jamie, "Believe me man. I'm saving you." Lucas Looked back, but the look the girls were giving each other, meant he was right. Haley waited for the boys to shut the door, "What do you mean almost always Brooke?" Brooke took a sip of her coffee, "It means we may have forgotten a couple of times, or so." Haley looked at her like she was stupid, "Brooke you could get pregnant, Hell you probably are the way you two do it like rabbits!" Brooke laughed, "yeah I don't think so." Haley laughed and threw the kitchen cloth on the table, "Brooke you mark my words, In a month or so and you're going to find out that your pregnant." **Brooke**, "Haley!" Haley looked up, "What? I'm just saying what we're both thinking." Brooke cleared the table, and helped clean the dishes while she secretly watched as Nathan, Jamie, Luke, and Angie played in the backyard thinking, _It wouldn't be so bad_. Well that was until the doorbell rang that brought her out of her dream. Haley, "will you get that?" Brooke nodded and dried her hands to go get the door.

Brooke was shocked, but not totally surprised when she opened the door, "Lindsay? What are you doing here?" Lindsay smiled, "I was actually looking for you. I went to your house first and by your shop but Millie said you were probably here." Brooke was about to say something but Lucas came in carrying Angie, "there she is. There's your mommy." Luke looked up from Angie, "Lindsay?" Lindsay looked at Lucas and tried to put together what he just said, "you two are together again, and you have a baby? That means you had to….I wasn't gone long enough for her to this old…Did you guys? While we were together?" **Lucas**, "Lindsay I never cheated on you while we were together." Lindsay felt like her world was shattering, "Than how could have a baby? And Brooke I thought we were friends. I thought…" She couldn't even finish complete sentence, it was to much, so she decided to leave. Lindsay ran, she ran as fast and far as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas shut the door after Lindsay left and turned to Brooke, "are you okay?" Brooke nodded, "yeah. Fine. I um…we should get going so I can change." Lucas knew she wasn't fine, "Brooke…" Brooke turned to go gather her things. Brooke was trying to act like things were fine as she watched Lucas place Angie into the backseat, then drove to her house, "Shit. I left my car at your house." Lucas, "I can drive you to work Brooke." It was like she was in a trance, "fine. Thank You." Brooke got out the car and went to get Angie out of the car as Lucas fallowed, "Brooke please talk to me." Brooke walked into the house and placed Angie into her playpen, "Luke I can't. Not now." Lucas stood in front of the stairs that lead to her bedroom, "Please. Brooke, I love you. Not Lindsay. And even though she's back I'm not going anywhere. You and Angie are what matters most to me. Please." Brooke leaned against the banister, "I…Luke I can't…" Lucas took a hold of her, "I wont accept can't. You can. I know I've hurt you before, but I would never put you through that again." It must have been the look of trust, and love in his eyes because she believed him even though she had that little speck of distrust deep down inside. As Lucas and Brooke were making out/making up right there at the base of her stairs the front door opened which startled them both. "Wow, yeah um…So I'll take it that surprising you wasn't a good thing?"

Brooke, "Rachel!" Rachel, "hey hoe, I guess I know what you've been up to." Brooke and Rachel laughed while they hugged, and then Angie must have woken up because she started to cry. Lucas was standing back watching but decided for that to be his cue to leave, "I'll get her." Rachel, "Is that a baby! Holy shit, I missed a lot!" Brooke laughed and lead Rachel to the living room where Lucas was feeding Angie, "Rach, this is Angie. My foster daughter." Rachel looked at her, "okay. I think I've been gone way to long; You and Lucas are obviously back together and raising a kid together, Peyton's back in town, skills is looking hot. How's Nathan, still married to what's her name?" Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, "Peyton's in town too?" Rachel looked confused, "yeah I saw her at your store. I went by there first, she said she was looking for you too. I thought you two were best friends, how do you not know this? And what about Nathan, is he still hot too?" Brooke quickly pulled it together, "um…oh, what's her name is Haley. And yes she's still with Nathan, and they are happily married and have given me the cutest godson anyone could ask for." Lucas got up from burping Angie, "hey! He's my godson too!" Rachel turned towards him, "and how's the book writing business?" Lucas, "good." Rachel, "yeah, even thought you dumped your fiancé who you happen to work for?" Lucas looked a bit uncomfortable, "Hey Angie how about we go get Jamie and go to the park?" Brooke gave him a look and Lucas held up Angie so it'd look like she was talking, "Please mommy can I go play with Jamie? Please, Please, Please! Daddy will be careful with me, and fallow all your crazy rules, Please!" Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "fine. Lucas, but if so much as a hair is out of place…" Lucas got up, handed Brooke Angie so he could go pack her bag. Rachel, "daddy? So she calls him that too?" Brooke laughed, "shut up. Here get to know your niece while I go call Millie and let her know I'm not coming in today. I feel a spa day coming on."

Rachel stared at Angie for a few seconds, "okay, so what's your story?" Angie made a gargling sound and chewed on Rachel's hand while pulling at her necklace, "well at least you have good taste." Angie smiled at her causing Rachel to smile back, "oh no you don't your not going to have me wrapped around your fingers. You may not know your aunt Rachel yet, but I'm the one who does the wrapping." That one cause Angie to give Rachel a high pitched skquill, "yeah your kind of cute I guess." Rachel sat Angie in a sitting position on her lap, "okay okay so your cute, that doesn't mean your going to…" Angie smiled up at Rachel as if she understood and was really listening. Then Brooke came back into the room and slowed watching the two, "oh boy she got you too I see." Rachel looked up in shock, "I don't know what your talking about." Brooke took Angie and smothered her in kisses, "did you suck auntie Rachel in? Your going to have her wrapped around your finger aren't you? Yes you are." Rachel waited for Brooke to finish then she looked directly at Angie, "listen here mini Brooke, you will not have me doing your biding like your mommy. But I will be the cool aunt who spoils you rotten, and when you get older I'll even tell you all about how your mommy and daddy were in high school. Yes I will, how about that huh?" Angie giggled and Rachel laughed while tickling her, "yeah your aunt Rachel is the best I know." Brooke shook her head, "Oh gosh, I don't know what I was doing introducing you two." Rachel laughed and Lucas came back into the room, "what are you two laughing at?" Brooke got up to give him Angie, "nothing. Rachel's back and just demonstrating how she's going to corrupt our daughter. You know it wouldn't be Rach if she wasn't corrupting someone." Brooke smiled down at Rachel, and she stuck her tongue out at Brooke. Brooke, "Yeah that's real mature" then she turned back to Lucas, "Okay now you be careful with my princess. No sand, use sun block, and…" Lucas silenced her with a kiss and then started walking towards the door. Brooke, "Lucas Scott that's cheating!" He just smiled and continued on his way. Rachel got up, "Awe, you three are so cute! I'm so happy for you Brooke. And I'm even more happy that your putting you first. Now lets go get drunk!" Brooke laughs, "Rachel it's morning." Rachel did a pouting face, "fine. Than lets go get our nails done and shop so we can go out tonight and then get drunk!" Brooke laughing, "fine. But I'm going to invite Haley, and tonight Millie can join us too. I bet she was so excited to see you, you know you're the best model she's had to work with." Rachel pushed her hair aside, "I know." Brooke shook her head, "gosh you're a mess," Rachel got up to drag Brooke to the stairs, "yes but I'm your mess. Now go shower so we can go eat before we start our Broachel festivities and you can tell me the details of you and Lucas." Brooke blushed but then headed upstairs.

Hours later and Brooke and Rachel flopped down onto Haley's sofa, "I don't think I've ever shopped so much." Rachel and Haley laughed, "yeah right Brooke." Haley, "Do you guys want something to drink? I'm going to call and see where the boys are." Brooke immediately dove for her phone, "Oh my God I'm the worst parent ever, I haven't called to check on Lucas and Angie!" But before she could push send The guys were coming through the front door and Brooke took off. Skills held out his arms to Brooke and turned towards Lucas, "Man I'm sorry, but I think your girl is happy to see me. Sorry man, but it was only a matter of time." Brooke smirked at him, and Nathan laughed.

Everyone was now settled in the living room; Brooke snuggled up with Lucas while she watched Angie playing with Rachel and Jamie on the floor, Haley bringing in drinks while Skills and Nathan talked - it was pretty near perfect. After Haley sat the drinks down she joined Nathan and Skills, then happened to look over the room. Lucas was sucking on Brooke's neck causing her to moan. Haley cleared her throat, "um…So guys where are we going tonight?" Nathan, Skills, and Rachel all through out ideas and Haley kept looking out the corner of her eyes trying to involve Brooke and Lucas so they'd stop making out on her sofa, in front of everyone. A few minutes later she looked to them again and they were gone, dam it, She knew where they've gone. Shaking her head she focused back on the group. A few minutes later and Angie started to cry. Jamie covered his ears looking around for his aunt Brooke and when he didn't see her he turned back towards his mother, "mamma, where's aunt Brooke?" Haley, "Hey Jamie why don't you play with Angie while I go make her a bottle?" Jamie nodded yes, and then turned to Rachel, "aunt Rachel can you play with Angie while I go find aunt Brooke. I know momma said for me to do it and that she'd feed Angie, but I think she wants her momma." Rachel stopped him after noticing that Brooke and Lucas were both gone, "um…why don't we just wait here for her to come back." Jamie tilted his head looking up at her, "why?" Rachel took a breathe, "um…Because your aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas are busy right now." Jamie, "busy doing what?" Rachel, _doing each other_, "um…you know Jamie they probably went to…You know what they probably went to get you another cousin and Angie a sibling to play with for when you two don't want to play with each other. And hey maybe they'll get a boy." Jamie's eyes lit up, "Sweet! I hope they do get a boy this time!" Haley walked in at that moment and handed Rachel the bottle. Haley, "hope who gets a boy, baby?" Jamie got off the floor to sit with his mother on the sofa (skills and Nathan went outside to play basketball, that's why they're not here) "aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas."

Haley nearly choked, "um, baby why don't you go play with your daddy outside with Skills while I talk with aunt Rachel." She waited for him to be out of earshot, "God what is wrong with you guys!" Rachel got up to sit on the sofa and burped Angie, "what?" Haley, "really? Your best friend and her boyfriend are doing it like rabbits. My son almost caught them one time, and now your telling him that their 'going to get him a new cousin' to play with." Rachel was now rubbing circles on Angie's back as she was falling asleep, "what, I only said what were both thinking. If they keep up with the rate they go at it, Angie here" she looked down to make sure she was asleep, "is going to have a sibling about this time next year. Well maybe a bit earlier if she's already pregnant." Haley looked at her with her mouth gaping open and then Brooke came in the room all smiles with a huge hicky on the right side of her neck, "who's pregnant?" Both girls wipe around and out of nowhere Rachel blurts out, "Haley. Haley thinks she might be." Haley throws daggers at her with her eyes and probably would have attacked if she wasn't still holding Angie. Brooke sqilled and brought Haley into a death grip hug, "Oh my God Haley, this is great!" Haley patted her back, "yeah. But lets not tell anyone right now okay." Brooke, "that's fine, but I'm so excited! Oh we have to go baby shopping. Yay, and Angie will have someone closer to her age to play with." Rachel, "yeah, Yay congratulations Haley." Haley was mentally saving notes, kill Rachel later. Rachel could see Haley was plotting, "um Brooke why don't we go back to your house to change huh?" Brooke, "yeah okay. Hey will you put Angie in the car, I'll met you there." Rachel practically ran like a cartoon character getting Angie's things together and heading toward the car.

Brooke went outside to say goodbye to the boys, mostly Jamie. Jamie spotted her as soon as she came out the door, "aunt Brooke, Where have you been! Angie cried earlier, but momma gave her a bottle and I was a good big cousin because I kept her busy while momma made her bottle." Brooke, "that is a good big cousin, thank you for taking care of your little cousin." Jamie smiled, "hey aunt Brooke, What's that on your neck?" Brooke a bit imbarised, "um…buddy you know what why don't you ask your uncle Lucas, he did it." Jamie, "okay," he hopped down out of her arms and ran to his uncle, "Uncle Luke aunt Brooke's leaving she said see you later, and that I could ask you what that was on her neck." Lucas looked up at Brooke, she winked at him and then left. So in the car Brooke could tell there was something wrong with Rachel, she's never quit, "okay. What did you do?" Rachel, "what? Huh, I didn't do anything. What would make you think I did anything?" Brooke stopped at the red light, "I don't know maybe because I've never seen you quit as long as I've known you. What's wrong?" Rachel, "okay" she took a breathe and then looked towards Brooke, "Haley's not really pregnant, we were talking about you when you came in." Brooke, "but I'm not pregnant." Rachel, "yeah well you guys keep leaving me with your kids! Angie's fine, she doesn't talk, but the other one talks and ask questions way to much." Brooke, "I'm confussed, how'd we get to Haley's not pregnant, I am, and now Jamie talks to much?" Rachel huffed, "he asked where you and Luke were so instead of telling him you two were getting busy I said you were busy, and maybe getting him another cousin." Brooke looked at her in disbeliefe, and in shock. Brooke pulled into her driveway, "I can't believe you told him that. You do realize he expects everything we say, that's why he's a child." Rachel grabed the diaper bag as Brooke grabbed Angie's car seat. Rachel laughed and then opened the front door, "What, that's not hard the way you two have been having sex like rabbits." Brooke took Angie out the car seat and placed her still sleeping baby into the playpen, "ha ha Rach." Rachel sat on the sofa, "I'm just saying, you and Lucas probably will end up giving Jamie another cousin before the end of next year." Brooke sat next to her, "Lucas and I haven't even been back together that long, we…" Rachel cut her off, "And?" Brooke, "there's no and." Rachel, "yeah right so your telling me you and Lucas never talked about having kids?" Brooke blushed, Rachel laughed and then someone came out the downstairs room, "So you and Lucas are back together?" Both girls turned around and Brooke already knew who it was, "Peyton, What are you doing here?"

*Side Note: Peyton went away after the 'almost' wedding and Lucas told her that she ruined his life. She told everyone she was just going to go on the road for awhile with Mia, but everyone knew she really was running - running from her problems.


End file.
